The present invention relates to a safety device. More particularly this invention concerns a groundfault circuit interrupter.
A particularly dangerous situation exists when a short circuit develops in a piece of electrical equipment so that the grounded side of the line for that piece of equipment or the housing for the equipment becomes hot and a considerable shock hazard is produced. Whether under industrial or home conditions such a dangerous occurrence can readily lead to injury.